japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Scrooge McDuck
Uncle Scrooge McDuck 'is a Glaswegian duck created by the Walt Disney Company. He is Donald Duck's rich uncle who first appeared in ''Four Color Comics #178, Christmas on Bear Mountain published in December of 1947. Over the decades, Scrooge has emerged from a supporting character in the comic world only, is one of the most recognizable Walt Disney Characters. Background Scrooge was born in 1929, and he is the richest duck in the world, having gained his massive wealth from hard work and being "tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties and making it square," on the course of his many adventures in finding treasure and through mining and other business endeavors. He's a traveler by nature, journeying all over in search of treasure and ways of expanding his many businesses. Personality : “''No man is poor who can do what he likes to do once in a while! And I like to dive around in my money like a porpoise! And burrow through it like a gopher! And toss it up and let it hit me on the head!''”. : ― Scrooge McDuck Having worked so hard to acquire his wealth, Scrooge has become rather stingy and greedy; he loves his money more than anything in the world and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. Still, he values honesty and fair play, and doesn't like to be in anyone's debt. Like his nephew, Donald, he has a temper, and can appear grouchy and selfish, but is essentially a good-hearted person. It has been known that the one thing Scrooge loves far more than his money is his family. Despite being seemingly elderly, Scrooge has been able to keep up with his nephews and allies on adventures without slowing down with a few rare exceptions. With a grouchy nature, Scrooge is feared by a majority of his own employees even though his kindness has been exploited rather often. Appearance Scrooge is a slender elderly duck with white feathersalong with both orange bill and webbed feet. He wears a spectacles black top hat, a blue or red shirt with red or grey trim (depending on the artist), and red spats on his feet. Wealth Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. he made a living shining boots, and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with a US dime after he passed out from exhausting labor cleaning the ditchdigger's mud-caked boots. It was later revealed, but not to Scrooge, that the dime originated from Howard Rockerduck, a wealthy American man whom had gone to Scotland in search of a bride. Touring Glasgow, Rockerduck tossed pocket money to native children, where the 1875 dime was caught by Scrooge's sister Matilda, who gave it to her father, Fergus McDuck. This was the time of Scrooge's tenth birthday and Fergus staged an idea to get to Scrooge to set his mind on serious business. Fergus handed the dime to his friend Burt, the ditchdigger and asked if he would go to Scrooge's street shoeshine business to shine his extra dirty boots. Burt did so, but instead of paying Scrooge's bill of five pence, he kept his Scottish money when he saw the bar across the street was having a sale on beer and gave the dime to a passed-out Scrooge. When Scrooge awoke, he was angered to see he had the dime, as American money is unspendable in Scotland, and resolved to himself "I will be tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties, and I will make my money sqaure!" Scrooge kept the dime as a keepsake of his early labors, and it inspired him to emigrate to the United States. His "Old Number One" has been considered to be the source of his good fortune, but Scrooge has privately confided to Donald and the nephews that the dime's "great luck" may only be a superstition. Scrooge is now the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominent, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He keeps a portion of his wealth, money he has personally earned himself, in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the short '''Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian version he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts — Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthily, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessman and noted tightwad, his hobbies include diving into his money like a porpoise, burrowing through it like a gopher, and throwing coins into the air to feel them fall upon his skull. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is disputed. According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth "one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents." Don Rosa's the Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to "five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents". In 2007, Forbes listed his wealth at a much more modest $28.8 billion. Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars. Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it enough. He has to continue to earn money by any honest means possible. Film Appearances 'Scrooge McDuck and Money' The character of Scrooge has appeared in various media aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief cameo appearance on the Mickey Mouse Club television series) was in Disney's 1967 theatrical short Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews some basic financial tips. 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' Scrooge stars as his namesake Ebenezer Scrooge in Mickey's Christmas Carol. On Christmas Eve, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). As he reaches his counting house, he realizes it's seven years since the passing of his partner Jacob Marley. While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse), exhausted and underpaid, continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit reluctantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid (in contrast to the original version where Scrooge is irritated at giving Cratchit Christmas off with pay). Scrooge's nephew Fred (Donald Duck) comes in to invite Scrooge to his family's Christmas dinner, but Scrooge turns him down. When collectors Rat and Mole, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to them that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work, "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." In response, he gives them Fred's christmas gift that Fred gave him earlier, and tells them to give it to the poor, by slamming the door on them. After Rat and Mole left, Scrooge asked Bob what is the world coming too; when you work so hard to make money, then which you get the money you work so hard for you have to give it away. Bob after hearing this, gives no response to his boss. At night time while working still by trying to keep his hands warm, Bob looks at the clock thinking that it's time to go, Scrooge is seen writing papers but tells him that clock is two minutes fast. So Bob continues his work, but Scrooge tells him he can leave anyway. Bob thanks him and tells him that he is so kind, but Scrooge tells him to be to work on time tomorrow. Bob tells him that he will, and takes the bag of Scrooge's clothes with him while wishing his boss a very merry Christmas. But Bob did this in the process by almost saying his boss's catchphrase "Bah-humbug". As Bob leaves the shop, Scrooge doesn't care what Bob said. That Christmas Eve night, the ghost of Scrooge's greedy former business partner Jacob Marley (Goofy Goof) appears and scares Scrooge out of his wits. When Scrooge commends him for his ruthlessness, Marley chuckles "Yup," but then recalls his sinfulness, and tells that because of his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity ("maybe even longer"). He warns that a similar fate, if not worse, will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again and letting out his signature Goofy holler. Scrooge soon dismisses the incident, but is later awoken by The Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket). He shows Scrooge his past, when his growing love of money led him to cruelly break the heart of his fiance Isabelle (Daisy Duck) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage. (This is in sharp contrast to the original novel where Isabelle is the one who ends the engagement with Scrooge in a relatively amicable manner.) Not long after the first visit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant) arrives, surrounded by turkey, mince pies, suckling pigs and other delicious foods. He shows him the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son Tiny Tim (Morty Fieldmouse) is revealed to be ill and Willie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the house both vanish. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (a hooded figure later revealed to be Pete) takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning for Tiny Tim, who has passed away (indicated by Bob placing Tim's crutch on his memorial marker), Scrooge fearfully asks whether or not this future can be altered. He then overhears the laughter of two gravediggers (two weasels from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), who are amazed and humored by the fact that no one attended the funeral of the man whose grave they were digging for. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, Scrooge and the ghost approach the lonely grave, where the ghost lights a cigar, revealing Scrooge's name on the tombstone, and gives him a shove into his grave, calling him "the richest man in the cemetery". Scrooge falls towards his coffin as the lid opens and the flames of Hell burst out. Scrooge clings to a root, while the ghost laughs cruelly, but it snaps and Scrooge falls into his grave, shouting he's changed. Suddenly, he is back home on early Christmas morning. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, dons his cane and top hat, and decides to go visit the Cratchits. When he goes outside, he cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way much to the surprise of the collectors for the poor. While he is walking to his destination, he bumps into his nephew while seeing him riding his horse. Scrooge tells Fred that he will come to dinner at his house after all. Fred becomes surprise and confuse by looking at his horse asking him what have they done to his uncle. He then asked his uncle if he really is coming for dinner, with him responding with a yes, and telling Fred that he'll see him later. Scrooge tells his nephew to keep the food hot once he gets there, and Fred happily replies back to him that he will and wishing his uncle a very Merry Christmas. Arriving at Bob's house, he tries to play a ninny on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house as Tiny Tim proclaims the original character's famous line of "God bless us, everyone!" Scrooge picks up Tiny Tim and sits him on his lap before setting his top hat on Tiny Tim's head, picking up Tiny Tim's little sister Martha and sitting her on his lap and then getting a hug from Tiny Tim, Martha and Peter before directing his smile at the Cratchits - the scene of which goes into a freeze frame and the words "The End" and "Walt Disney Productions" appear. The featurette marked the very first time Alan Young voiced Scrooge in animation. Young continues to voice Scrooge to this very day. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Scrooge along with Daisy and Aunt Gertie visit Donald and the boys for Christmas day. After dinner he sings carols while playing his beloved piano. Like the other adults; Scrooge is oblivious to the repeating Christmas day. When the boys try to "liven things up", the piano is destroyed. The next repeat day the boys make it the best Christmas ever even singing carols with Scrooge Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas This Christmas holiday Scrooge is the host at his mansion and invited Donald, Daisy and the boys over for the season. On Christmas Eve the boys swipe Scrooge's tasty cookies and are sent to their room by Donald who is ready for harsh discipline but Scrooge volunteers to talk to them. At their room he tells them the tale of Santa Claus and if you act naughty you won't get presents. Scrooge also tells them about his past as he never got what he always wanted because he always wounded up on the bad list. The boys travel to the North Pole to write their names on the list themselves after realizing how bad they were that year. When they finally get to the list: instead of putting their names they put Scrooge's. The next morning Scrooge finally got what he always wanted, a pair of bagpipes. Santa also left the boys gifts for thinking of Scrooge instead of themselves. Later on when Pluto goes missing, Scrooge purchases a snow plow company to help find him. Goofyy was driving the vehicle,and almost ran over Mickey five times in the segement. After the success Scrooge joins Mickey, Minnie and the others as they sing carols at Mickey's Christmas party TV Show Appearances Raw Toonage Scrooge appeared as the host of the series' third episode. Here, he has bought an incredibly advanced security system to guard his vault. Although he has been told it's the best security system known to man, Scrooge first wants it to get the "Scrooge McDuck Seal of Approval". In order to do so, Scrooge tests the system by using increasingly more extreme ways to break into his own vault. Sports Goofy in Soccermania Scrooge appears as a main character in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania. In the special Scrooge accidentally give Huey, Dewey and Louie a valuable trophy. Huey, Dewey and Louie sold it to be a prize for a soccer game. Scrooge finds out and realize the only way to get back his trophy is to win the soccer game against the Beagle Boys. With the help of Goofy Scrooge wins and regains his trophy. In the special Scrooge was voiced by Will Ryan. DuckTales In the DuckTales series, Scrooge has adopted the nephews, and as a result his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the cartoon. In an early episode, Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby, saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in DuckTales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square", and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. The show fleshed out his upbringing depicting his life as an individual who worked hard his entire life to earn his keep and fiercely defend it against those who were truly dishonest: a value he teaches his nephews. Also it was shown that money is no longer the most important thing in his life. For one episode he was under a love spell, which caused him to lavish his time on a goddess, over everything else. The nephews find out that the only way to break the spell, is make the person realize that the object of their love will cost them something they truly love. The boys make it appear that Scrooge's love is allergic to money; however, he simply decides to give up his wealth so he can be with her. Later, when he realizes he'll have to give up his nephews to be with her, the spell is immediately broken, showing that family is the most important thing to him. On occasion he demonstrates physical fitness by single-handedly beating bigger guys. In the comic book continuation of Darkwing Duck, Scrooge comes in at the end of the first arc to help re-organize the Quackwerks corporation, naming Launchpad as the CEO. Mickey Mouse Works Scrooge's only appearance in the series was a cameo in the cartoon Mickey's Christmas Chaos, where he and the boys were carolers, and were a part of Mickey's over the top decorations. House of Mouse Scrooge appears in certain episodes in the animated series House of Mouse. Scrooge's most knownable episode appearance is House of Scrooge, where Scrooge buys the House of Mouse from Pete. Originally, Mickey was overjoyed with Pete's departure but became distressed when Scrooge's new "innovations" began to kick in. Scrooge changes the entire show, and even replaces Huey, Dewey and Louie with a radio. In the end, when he sees that his budget cuts have driven away the audience. Scrooge claims he cannot stand showbiz anymore, and takes his money back from Pete in exchange for the club. He also appears in Snow Day. Scrooge was also featured in two exclusive House of Mouse cartoons. In the cartoon "Around the World in 80 Days", he takes the role as the main villain, and challenges Mickey who just won a fortune to travel around the globe in only 80 days, and if he fails the fortune goes to Scrooge. Mickey succeeds and Scrooge is foiled. In the cartoon "Midsummer's Night Dream" he plays the role as Donald's uncle and goes to the duke Ludwig Von Drake after the women he is betrothed to (Minnie) refuses to marry him. In the end he watches Donald marry Daisy while Minnie marries Mickey. He appears in two cartoons in the film Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed at the House of Mouse. Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) Scrooge appeared in the episode "Goofy's First Love", where Mickey, Donald and Goofy visit him in his large mansion in hopes of him making Goofy fabulously wealthy. However, he immediately denies them, thus letting his butler kick the trio out. He later reappears a few times throughout the episode, being pestered by the trio twice. Near the end of the episode, he can be seen attending Goofy's "wedding". He also appears in the episode "No", where he asks Mickey if he can borrow five dollars. Later on, however, he returns the money he borrowed, plus interest, out of appreciation for Mickey's kindness. At the end of the episode, Scrooge and the other characters ask to watch TV alongside Mickey, only to be politely turned away. In "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special", Scrooge joins his family (Daisy, Ludwig Von Drake, Huey, Dewey and Louie) as they migrate to the south during the cold winter season. Donald, wanting to experience Christmas, decides to stay behind. Scrooge is upset with the news, but suggests that he and the others enjoy their migration in assumption that Donald will hate the cold and join them shortly. During the wait, he openly misses his nephew. Daisy eventually calls Donald, and it appears he became deathly ill due to the harsh weather conditions of the north. Daisy rallies Scrooge and the others for a rescue mission, but before they leave, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Pluto arrive with Donald. It is then decided that they'll all spend Christmas in the south, to allow the ducks to enjoy the festivities as well. Santa Claus gifts Scrooge and Ludwig with a telescope and a bag of money respectively, though they quickly remedy the mix-up. Scrooge is last seen on the beach with the rest of the family, playing checkers with Ludwig. DuckTales (2017 Series) Scrooge returns in the animated reboot of the 1987-90 series, voiced by David Tennant. In this continuity, Scrooge was once a fearless adventurer that partook in daring escapades, with Donald and Della by his side. After an incident evidently involving Della, Scrooge and Donald became distant and remained estranged for ten years. Scrooge, meanwhile, would retire from adventuring. Though his stories remained legendary throughout Duckburg, Scrooge became bored of his domesticated life and longed for the excitement that came with the death-defying adventures of his past. One day, Scrooge encounters Donald and learns that Mrs. Beakley agreed to have the former watch over his grandnephews (Huey, Dewey and Louie) while Donald is at a job interview. During their stay, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby accidentally unleash several ancient spirits that begin to cause havoc. Scrooge defeats each of them, and though initially upset with his nephews disobeying him, Scrooge comes to appreciate the kids for adding some excitement to his life once more, and invites them to join his journey to find the Jewel of Atlantis. After the adventure, Donald comes to terms with Huey, Dewey and Louie's adventurous spirits, and gives them permission to visit Scrooge from time to time. After Donald's houseboat catches fire, however, Scrooge warmly invites his nephews to live with him in McDuck Manor. Video Games When Ventus arrives in Radiant Garden, he and Scrooge see each other from across the Central Square, before Ven spots Mickey Mouse heading for the Gardens and follows after him. Aqua arrives some time later in search of Terra. She encounters the passing Scrooge in the Central Square, and she asks him if he has seen a boy not from around there, impressing him with her polite manner. Scrooge mistakingly believes she is talking about Ventus, and he sends her towards the castle. Ven chases the α Armor into the Central Square of Radiant Garden, he finds it accosting Scrooge McDuck, who is angrily swinging his cane at it. Ven drives it off with a Strike Raid, but when he heads after it toward the Castle Town, Scrooge stops him and offers to repay him. Despite Ven's protests, Scrooge beckons him closer, and he reveals not only that he can tell Ven is from another world, but that he is, as well. He explains that he had Merlin transport him from his home world in the search of new business opportunities. When Ven gets impatient, Scrooge gives him three passes to Disney Town, telling him to give two to "two grown-ups", and lets him go. On return trips to Radiant Garden, Ven and Aqua can find Scrooge in the Castle Town. He asks Ven if he has been to Disney Town yet and enjoyed the Dream Festival attractions, and he mentions to Aqua that he is having trouble finding the right place to set up shop. Some time after Aqua's fight with Terra-Xehanort, Scrooge sells sea-salt ice cream to Lea and Isa. Scrooge was busy with King Mickey's help, setting up a transit system to further his business expansion through the worlds, using a Gummi Ship to do so. However, when the Heartless appeared in massive droves, this forced Scrooge to abandon his plans out of safety. How he spent the decade between the games is unknown, but he didn't lose his wealth due to the drop of business between worlds. :Kingdom of Hearts II Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. Oddly, though, Scrooge's form of currency is not referred to as munny. To play the Skateboard freestyle mini-game in Hollow Bastion, the player must talk to Scrooge. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, the nephews, and Chip and Dale. This makes Scrooge one of the few neutral characters that can travel to different worlds. Also, Yuffie was seen handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody. :Epic Mickey Powers of Illusions Scrooge also appeared in Epic Mickey Power of Illusions. He was captured by the witch Mizabel in an attempt to drain him of his paint until Mickey rescues him. Afterwards, he serves as the game's shopkeeper to give Mickey items and power-ups. In addition, Mickey can also summon Scrooge for assistance, and he will attack enemies, using his cane as a pogo stick like in the DuckTales NES games. He also asks that Mickey call him Uncle Scrooge, considering him an honorary nephew as Donald's best friend. In the closing titles of the remastered Castle of Illusion, Scrooge can be seen amongst the crowd of Disney characters in the form of a silhouette. He made his appearance in Toontown Online when visiting his employee Gyro Gearloose. Inside Gyro's lab, Scrooge finds an inactive "Cog" with a sign saying "Do Not Touch!". As cheap as he can be, he still activated the "Cog" thinking it would be a big "help" to Toontown and to earn money. However, this started an endless-production of Cogs, from The Big Cheese to Pencil Pushers and Robber Barons. Scrooge regrets activating the "Cog". The "Cog" produced many Cogs, which made the machine malfunction and caused the production to speed up. Nervous Scrooge watched in horror, while the Cogs fly away from the "Cog's" orders. The "Cog" comes up to Scrooge, and the screen fades away. Scrooge's current location is unknown. :Castle of Illusions Starring Mickey Mouse In the closing titles of the remastered Castle of Illusion, Scrooge can be seen amongst the crowd of Disney characters in the form of a silhouette. :Disney INFINITY Scrooge makes a cameo appearance in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version; when he appears on the board, he will say this board needs to be more classy. So, he hides on a space and moves each turn until a player or the CPU lands on it and it gets a lot of coins. He is also available as an unlockable townsperson costume. :Disney Infinity 3.0 In 3.0, he is a sidekick character who can assist in battle in the Toy Box. Quotes *"No man is poor who can do what he likes to do once in a while! And I like to dive around in my money like a porpoise! And burrow through it like a gopher! And toss it up and let it hit me on the head!” * Relationships Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Huey, Dewey and Louie Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Pluto Ludwig von Drake Pete Beagle Boys Knownable Relatives *'Silas McDuck' & Seafoam McDuck (Ancestors) *'Siras McDuck' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Dingus McDuck' (Grandfather) *'Downy O' Drake' (Mother) *'Fergus McDuck' (Father) *Hortense McDuck & Matilda McDuck (Sisters) *Gideon McDuck (Brother) *Rumpus McFowl (Half Brother) *Quackmore Duck (Brother in law) *Ludwig Von Drake (Possible brother in law) *Eider (Aunt) *Jake McDuck & Pothole McDuck (Uncles) *Douglas McDuck (Cousin) *Donald Duck (Nephew) *Della Duck (Niece) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Grandnephews) *Oscar Paperone and Gladstone Gander (Nephews) *Webby Vanderquack (Adopted Grandniece) *Bubba the CaveDuck (Foster Son or Surrogate Son) *Mickey Mouse (Surrogate Nephew) Trivia *He is named after the character Ebenezer Scrooge from the novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. *Scrooge is one of the only Disney comic characters who has ever been given a confirmed age; in the 1955 one-pager Watt an Occasion, written and drawn by Scrooge's creator Carl Barks, Scrooge celebrates his 75th birthday. *As mentioned in Scrooge's character profile poster in issue 39-2003 of the German Disney magazine Micky Maus Magazin, Scrooge's constellation is the Capricornus, meaning he must have been born between December 21st and January 19th. *According to the Carl Barks one-pager The Cheapest Weigh (1953), Scrooge weighs 20 pounds. In Barks' 1963 adventure comic For Old Dime's Sake, Magica De Spell measures that Scrooge is about 3 feet tall. *In 2002, Forbes magazine named Scrooge McDuck history's fourth richest fictional character at $8.2 billion but moved him down to sixth place in 2005. In 2006, Scrooge was moved back up to third place, with a worth of $10.9 billion, trailing only Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks and Charles Montgomery Burns. In 2007, the self-made Scottish businessman finally got on the top of the Forbes Fictional 15 with a net worth of $28.8 billion. In 2009 he landed in second place and eventually made it back to first place in 2011. In 2012, he didn't appear on the list although Flintheart Glomgold made the list at #2 that year. Scrooge made his way back to #1 in 2013. *Scrooge is one of five characters in the Disney company to make the Forbes Fictional 15 list, with the others being Glomgold, Warbucks, Cruella De Vil, and Tony Stark (even though Stark is a character from Marvel). *In 2007, Glasgow City Council added Scrooge to its list of "Famous Glaswegians", alongside the likes of Billy Connolly, Sir Alex Ferguson and Charles Rennie Mackintosh. *In 2008, The Weekly Standard parodied the bailout of the financial markets by publishing a memo where Scrooge applies to the TARP program. *Scrooge McDuck was the very first image to be displayed on the first Macintosh computer. *In the Italian comic Paperino e l'uomo del West ''(1955), Scrooge was given a twin brother living in the West, called Papirone "Mani buche" De' Paperoni (his nickname "Mani buche" meaning "spendthrift"). In contrast to Scrooge, he was shown to be a very generous person. The story reveals that Scrooge's twin left Duckburg twenty years ago, and met his nephew Donald only once, when Donald was only a few months old. Papirone was never used again after his first comic appearance. *Carl Barks was one of the scriptwriters of the short ''The Spirit of '43, in which a Scottish duck appears with a design similar to Scrooge's. *In Disney on Ice, Scrooge appeared in two shows: 10th Anniversary and Beauty and the Beast. In the introduction to Beauty and the Beast, he appeared playing his bagpipes, but retired around 2004. *Scrooge was featured as a question in the popular app-based quiz game Icomania, where was represented by his iconic hat an spectacles. In the similar app Icon Pop Quiz, he was represented by his Money Bin. *In the Netherlands, Dagobertducktaks ("Scrooge McDuck tax", a special tax levied on the wealth of super rich people) was officially declared Word of the Year in 2014. *Carl Barks explained to some fan letters asking about Scrooge's Adamic age that in the story That's No Fable!, where Scrooge drank water from the Fountain of Youth for several days, rather than making him young again (bodily contact with the water was required for that), ingesting the water rejuvenated his body and cured him of his rheumatia, which arguably allowed Scrooge to live far beyond his expected years with no sign of slowdown or senility. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Koichi Kitamura (Mickey's Christmas Carol – House of Mouse), Atsushi Ii (Video Games) *'English' : Dallas McKennon (1960), the late Bill Thompson (1967), the late Alan Young (1974 – 2016), ' David Tennant' (2017 DuckTale series) all information on Scrooge Mcduck came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Scrooge_McDuck Gallery Category:Disney characters